


Wish We Could Be Curious

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Clothed Sex, Confessions, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: But the questions had gotten more difficult to dance around and he'd found himself confessing less than ten minutes later that he wished those dreams would come true sometimes, that even though he wouldn't give up their friendship for the world, he wished it were just normal to becuriouswith your friends.





	Wish We Could Be Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [posthypermodern](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=posthypermodern).



> So I figured I'd dig through my requests and I'd fill some of them with what I deem as "no pressure". Meaning this: I always feel like when something's requests - be it a sequel or a specific little instance - and it's not on some prompt meme, that I have to be perfect. I feel like I have to write thousands of words and it all has to flow beautifully and be some of the top 10% of my work and at times it becomes so daunting I don't write it for months or years because I'm scared I'll fail. But right now, I've decided that I'll write a few of them with "no pressure". I'll write them as snippets of the world or as whatever comes out, something to give in return for the request even if it's not a fully fleshed beast of a story. I've never meant to leave you all hanging, I just got crippled by the pressure. Love y'all. Thanks for being my amazing readers/reviewers/kudo-ers/inspiration-givers.
> 
> For posthypermodern - you wanted DamiJon. I've written all the DamiJon and yet I couldn't bring myself (because of the above) to actually say one was specifically for you. Now here I am. This one's for you.

Damian gasped, his back arching as Jon's fingers slid over his inner thigh and up into the edge of his green sleep shorts. Some part of him still couldn't believe he was letting this happen, the other part of him was caught in the thrill of finally giving in. 

He'd spent months thinking about waking up to Jon's hand in his shorts, dreaming of their single kiss almost a year ago having turned into something else... something _more_. 

Last night had been so unlike him, a stupid game using the Truth or Dare Jenga tiles and his own lack of desire to do anything that was listed on the dare tiles leading him to always pulling a blank one or a truth red one. 

_What's your sexiest secret?_

The question had thrown him for a loop and he hadn't _meant_ to say any of what he did, but when he'd opened his mouth, prepared to divulge that he had porn on his laptop despite not being old enough to have it, what had come out instead had been a quiet whisper of, "I dream about you all the time."

There had been the briefest moment of sheer panic, the vision of their friendship being nuked to the nth degree flashing before his eyes, and then Jon had leaned back on his hands, stuck his tongue out just a tiny bit before biting at it and then grinning at Damian as he let his head roll back and he'd sighed. "Yeah... well, maybe I dream about you, too."

Everything had settled then, come back into that perfect sort of clarity he half-lived in and he'd breathed a sigh of relief, stacking his stupid tile on top of the rest, letting it go for the time being. 

But the questions had gotten more difficult to dance around and he'd found himself confessing less than ten minutes later that he wished those dreams would come true sometimes, that even though he wouldn't give up their friendship for the world, he wished it were just normal to be _curious_ with your friends.

And then Jon had woken him this morning by crawling into his bed and kissing him stupid before whispering, "Time to be curious," and Damian had sworn he'd never gone from zero to _this_ hard in his entire life. 

Jon's hand wandered further up the leg of his shorts and then he was grasping his cock and Damian struggled not to cry out. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands fisted in the sheets tighter. 

It felt so _good_ , unlike anything else he'd ever felt. A half whine left him without his permission and Jon claimed his mouth a second later, swallowing up his sounds as Jon began stroking him, touch exploring but sure. 

Damian reached for Jon then, urging him until Jon was straddling him and he could return the favor, pushing his hand up the leg of Jon's boxers to grasp his equally as hard arousal, matching him stroke for stroke until they were rocking together, the bed creaking faintly under their excitement.

Their kiss broke apart and Damian left a wet trail to Jon's neck, biting lightly at the flesh there and then harder when he remembered he couldn't really hurt Jon like this. His hips jerked and Jon moved his hand faster until Damian was trembling, gasping for his air. "Jon, I'm-"

Jon shoved Damian back, his hand leaving him. For a moment they were a tangle of limbs until Damian got his hand free as well and then Jon was rocking against him, the warm press of his cock alongside Damian's own making him moan. 

They rocked together, rutted and rubbed until Jon was stiffening above him and then Damian jerked his hips hard and fast until he was cumming with a cry he couldn’t even begin to stop, pleasure rocketing through him like never before as he shot his load right into his shorts. 

He could _feel_ Jon's cock throbbing alongside his own and he lay there under him, panting and feeling like he was floating somewhere lovely and wonderful outside the universe. 

Jon slid down beside him, their legs tangled and their hands finding one another to link as Jon closed his eyes, apparently content to stay right there for a few more hours. 

Damian allowed himself this, allowed things to be as okay as he wanted them to be and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief at _knowing_ how this felt, at understanding this had always been what he wanted.


End file.
